


Malec's mundane vacation

by katbux



Series: Unrelated Malec one-shots [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: After Finale, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Vacation, Beach Holidays, Crack, Cute, Cute Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Hawaii, Jealous Magnus Bane, Jealousy, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood-centric, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Possessive Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katbux/pseuds/katbux
Summary: Magnus, Alec and the gang go for their first vacation. And they will go in a proper, mundane style, no magic, no shadowhunter business, just pure fluff, crack and lots of looove.





	Malec's mundane vacation

“Magnus, I need a break.”

Shock slams into Magnus, making him choke on his own breath. It’s the words he hears in his nightmares more often then he would like to admit. The martini glass he was holding slips and shatters into million tiny pieces around his feet, but he does not notice, he doesn’t feel it, doesn’t hear it, his world is crumbling around him, his heart breaking….

He can’t think straight, he can’t even see Alexander anymore, his vision bull of black spots. He is muttering something, he thinks it might be a ‘no’, a useless denial of what he heard.

He stumbles forward, not caring about the glass digging into his feet, it doesn’t matter, all that matters is to get to Alec, the man that is the love of his long life and convince him not to abandon him again. He would do anything, promise anything just to keep him, whatever Alexander wants he can have, he would burn the world for him.

Alec is sitting behind the table in his home office, head buried in arms folded on top of it. His back hurts, his neck is cramping and he is just so so tired. He always longed to be the Inquisitor, to help his people in any way he can, but the last year of constant arguing, pointless meetings and endless nights of work finally caught up with him. He feels numb, stretched and he knows he must get away from it all for some time before he goes crazy.

He looks up at the sound of glass shattering on the floor. The expression on Magnus’ face pierces through the fog of fatigue around his brain, his love looks completely terrified out of his mind, his beautiful caramel skin now white as sheet. He stumbles forward, hands reaching for Alec, pleading.

Alec jumps from his chair and rushes to catch his husband. Only when he stands he sees that Magnus is walking over the shattered glass, leaving bloody imprints on the carpet. The shadowhunter moves as quickly as if his most potent speed rune was activated and grabs him under the shoulders and into his arms. He can feel him trembling, muttering something into Alec’s collarbone.

In three quick steps Alec is next to the sofa, he wants to put Magnus down, but the other clings to him with all his might, so he sits down instead, still keeping him pressed into his chest.

“Shhhh, Magnus, shhh” he tries desperately to calm him, to quiet his whimpers and find out what happened. He curses himself for not learning Indonesian as he promised himself, knowing that Magnus subconsciously slips into his mother’s tongue when distressed.

Magnus doesn’t show any signs of calming down, no, he is getting even more distressed. His arms are squeezing Alec’s neck like vices, almost choking him and Alec can feel the hot sting of tears on his neck.

Alec is at loss.

He shortly contemplates calling Cat, but… Magnus is his, his love, his husband and it is his duty to help him get through this, no matter what it is.

“Magnus” he tries to pull his face from its hiding place in Alec’s neck, but without success. He really wants to look into his eyes, but Magnus clings to him even harder, almost choking him. He leaves him as he is and buries fingers into the short hair on his husband’s nape. “Shhh Magnus, everything will be okay, I’m here, I will always be here for you.” he murmurs gently into his ear. He hopes his tone of voice will help Magnus calm down, just like it helped Izzie when she was a small child and cried after their parents while they were gone. “Tell me what’s wrong, please baby, let me help you.”

Magnus does not react immediately and Alec continues his stream of reassurances, refusing to be deterred.

Slowly, gradually, his words find their way inside Magnus’ ears. “Magnus, please, I love you….”

Loves…, but then why?

He raises his head, slowly, afraid of what he’ll find in Alec’s eyes. He expects determination, pity, but what is there is just incredible gentleness, love and fear.

“You won’t leave me?” he whispers, hating how small his voice sounds.

“Leave? Magnus, why would I…?” and then it clicks. The look in Magnus’ eyes, the words he said, they bring him back to that terrible Halloween night almost two years ago. The night when he was forced to break their hearts, to make this beautiful man believe that he can live without him.

“NO! No, no, no, no! Baby no!” he rushes out, stumbling over his words, desperate to reassure him. “Magnus, I love you! I can never be without you! I just wanted to take you on a vacation!” he desperately clutches the warlock’s face, imploring him to believe.

“Oh” Magnus chuckles wetly, his cheeks tinged pink. “I thought…” he can’t even say it.

“Never Magnus! You are the love of my life! I can’t be without you, you know that!”

Magnus kisses him desperately, pouring all that fear and relief into that kiss. He ducks his head down when they part “Now I feel silly” he admits.

Alec chuckles, his knuckles caressing his husband’s sharp cheekbone. “You are a silly warlock.”

“Hey!” Magnus smacks his shoulder jokingly.

“Yes, you are” Alec continues regardless “but I love you anyway.” 

Magnus pretends to glare, but the happiness bubbling inside him forces its way out. He keeps peppering Alec’s face with small kisses, laughing lightly all the way.

“So what do you say babe? Would you go for a vacation with me?”

“Alexander, I would go to the deepest pits of Edom with you!”

“Well, I was thinking something a little bit more sunny than that.” Alec teases.

“Where? When we’re going? Give me an hour…” the words are stopped by a small kiss.

“I don’t know where yet and we cannot leave right now, I need to talk to the Clave, Lydia etc.”

Magnus purses his lips, but he is resigned to it. Alec is the High Inquisitor after all, he can’t just get up and leave.

“I understand darling, tell me at least where would you like to go?”

“I don’t know. I… I’ve never been on a vacation actually?”

“What?” Magnus’ answer is incredulous “not even when you were little?”

“Can you imagine Mom and Dad taking us somewhere? The most similar to vacation were the visits to other Institutes and we did not have much time to explore the country or something. We had to represent…”

“Say no more, I understand. How about I pick some places and you’ll decide which one you like the best?”

***

There is one tradition that developed in the Lightwood-Bane household that Alec especially loves. Sunday get-to-gethers with his siblings and their significant others. Each Sunday both Izzie and Simon and Jace and Clary come for a visit, sometimes it’s just a dinner, other times Simon and Magnus insist on introducing the shadowhunters to mundane movies.

It’s Sunday again and they just finished the tower of pizzas Magnus magiced for them. They are lazing on the couches, snoozing lightly and trying to digest all that grease they’ve eaten. Alec is leaning against his husband’s chest, while Magnus cards his fingers through his curls, making his eyes drop. “We are going on a vacation.” he decides to interrupt the silence, mostly to keep himself from falling asleep.

“What?” “Where?” “When?” the questions start flying from around the room.

“We did not pick a destination yet” Magnus admits “nor the precise time as Alexander needs to shuffle around his meetings and such, but soon.”

“Oooh, I’m so jealous big brother! I want to go too!”

“Then why don’t you come too?” Alec blurts without thinking. He quickly peeks up at Magnus with a sheepish expression. He is not sure how Magnus imagined it, if he wanted to go somewhere romantic, just the two of them…, but Magnus is smiling down at him, showing him wordlessly that he has no problem with the others joining too.

“Really? Oh that would be so great! We’ve never been anywhere, but you really wouldn’t mind?” she finishes little insecure. She really wants to go, but Alec deserves to spend some time with his husband alone without all the responsibilities of his position. It would be like the honeymoon they never had.

“Of course not Isabelle, I mean we can all go, but you need to promise me at least one night when I get my angel all alone.”

“Ewww, okay, I promise, I promise, just no more details!”

“Get your mind out of the gutter Lightwood! I meant for a romantic dinner on a beach of course.” Magnus sniffs imperiously, but his act is fooling absolutely no one.

Izzie’s excitement is contagious and even the usually stoick Jace has a bright smile on his face, soon they are discussing all the places where they can go.

“Italy?” “Bali?”

“Oh I know! Hawaii! Imagine it, the beaches, volcanoes, jungle… it’s where they filmed Jurassic park!” Isabelle is smiling softly at her boyfriend’s excitement, already nodding in assent, when Clary interrupts: “Noo, all those places are too far away!”

“But we have portals duh, it will literally be like stepping into another room.” Alec reasons.

“But I want to do it the mundane way! Full experience!” Isabelle whines.

“No, no, no Izzie! I know you find it exciting, but planes are the worst! You have to sit still for a loooong time and the air in there is just horrible” Clary tries to convince her, she really hates flying. She is not afraid of heights or anything, but the air in there always dries her nose and her neck cramps and….

“But I’ve never been on a plane before and I want to try, please Clary” Jace pulls his best puppy eyed look and how can she resist? She would do anything for him, they can see her resolve breaking when Magnus steps in “I don’t want to go by plane either, it takes like twelve hours to get to Hawaii, twelve!”

Alec turns around so they are chest to chest “Why?”

“It’s too long!”

“You will survive, please for me?” he tries the same tactic as Jace, but with less success.

“No Alexander! No!” he emphasizes stubbornly “I’m not going by plane!”

“Are you afraid?” He was kidding, but he can see the shifty look on his husband’s face. “You are! Your really are afraid! The great Magnus Lightwood-Bane is afraid of flying!”

“I’m not afraid! I just don’t see the point. I lived hundreds of years without the need to fly anywhere-” his rant is interrupted by a cough sounding suspiciously like “Granpa” coming from Jace.

Needless to say that if looks could kill, Jace would be done by now.

Alec, because he is a good parabatai, decides to take Magnus’ attention away from his stupid sibling, he turns his face gently towards himself and gives him a small peck. “I promised that I won't be the Inquisitor, nor shadowhunter for one week. I will not check with the office, I will not check my inbox, no official visits with the local shadowhunters or downworlders. I will be practically a mundane, so it’s only fair if you’ll be too, so no magic.”

“But my magic is in my blood, it’s not like-”

“Being a shadowhunter is in my blood too, please? Just for one week?”

No matter how hard Magnus always pretends not to be affected by Alec’s puppy eyes, he is not immune. If his darling wants to have a mundane vacation, then mundane vacation is what he’s gonna get. But Magnus won’t capitulate just like that, he wants something too.

“Okay, but I have two conditions. First, we portal to L.A. and fly from there, I’m not spending twelve hours on that plane.”

Alec nods “Acceptable, what is the second?”

A truly evil grin appears on the warlocks face “You will wear only what I pack for you.”

“Oh god!”

***

It takes almost three weeks for them to go. In that time, Izzie changed one whole room in the New York Institute to her ‘planning room’, the walls were covered in pictures of different places all around the islands. She had to be constantly reminded several times, that they will have only nine days there, there is no possible way to see everything and that she needs to pick just three or four activities, so they can all enjoy the beach as well. After days and days of agonizing where to go and what to see, she finally picked three, but absolutely refused to tell anyone where they’ll go, except telling them to pack clothes for hiking.

***

Alec deeply regrets his decision to go by plane the moment he steps into the LAX. The sheer amount of mundanes in this place is making his head spin and he lived in New York most of his life!

It’s not only the amount of people here, but the overall energy of stress mixed with excitement that pours off of this place. It is making him feel on edge and it does not help feeling the same emotions through his parabatai bond. Jace is feeling anxious since they left the L.A. Institute. They left their weapons there and all three siblings felt the loss of them strongly. Jace tried to sneak his blade hidden in his pants and Izzie too tried to nonchalantly leave the Institute with her whip still wrapped around her wrist. Needless to say that neither Simon nor Clary were impressed and both his siblings got a proper dressing down. They were the ones who wanted to play mundies and fly, so they need to obey the rules. And that means no weapons.

Alec personally sees no point, everybody knows that the three of them are as dangerous with weapons as without them. But the little redhead stomped her feet and refused to budge. At least she allowed them to take their steles.

And that’s good because even if he won’t ever say it out loud, Alec is 100% sure he would not be able to pull all Magnus’ luggage without surreptitiously activating his strength rune.

His husband took seven, SEVEN!, big suitcases. Well six, as he always corrects when Alec complains, one of them is for his husband after all. Alec begged and pleaded, trying to convince him that he won’t need all that stuff, but Magnus was adamant. If he can’t use his magic to just swap to the most fitting outfit, he needs to pack them all.

“Come on!” Simon waves excitedly. “We need to leave our luggage here.” The vampire has only one small bag and is pulling one of Isabelle’s ginormous suitcases. Isabelle has two, but at least she was willing to pull one as well. Magnus on the other hand just strolls next to Alec, looking smug as a bug. Alec would be mad if he didn’t find it so adorable.

Magnus is very well aware of the looks they are drawing. Darling Alexander, still in his ugly dark shadowhunter clothes pulling six neon colored and one black suitcase, muscles bulging and his signature scowl full on, while Magnus chose bright outfit for the journey. Cut-off, white ripped jeans and a tight white shirt, matched with yellow neon flip-flops and hoodie. He even shaved, knowing very well that without his facial hair he looks ten years younger. 

The eyes of the lady behind the counter widen a little bit when she sees all the luggage Alec pulls behind him. “Are you… are you moving from the country?” she asks him, little breathless, eyes constantly flying towards his biceps as if she can’t help herself. Magnus can’t blame her really, he often finds himself transfixed by the perfection that is his husband, but it doesn’t mean he won’t stake his claim. He side-steps Simon who is trying to hand her their tickets and passports and plasters himself to Alec’s side. “We are actually going on our honeymoon” he purrs, his eyes never leaving her. He can see her eyes widen even more and then flick to the others with them, but visely doesn’t say anything, instead taking their tickets and passports.

They start to put the suitcases onto the belt next to her, everything goes fine until it comes to Izzie and Magnus’ luggage.

“I am sorry, but I cannot allow you to take so much luggage on board. Usually the passengers are allowed only one bag and it needs to fit the airlines’ standards for weight and size.” She eyes Isabelle’s bags dubiously.

“What?”

“I refuse-!”

Both Isabelle and Magnus start simultaneously. Alec pulls them quickly, shuffling them behind his back. He is a shadowhunter, sworn to protect mundanes and the lady behind the counter is in very much danger right now. Plus, he saw the way she looked at him before, he is not as oblivious as he used to be. He knows, he is their best shot at getting them into that plane.

“Hi, uhmm” he quickly looks at her name tag “Lucy. I know this is a bit unconventional, but we really need to get onto that plane and we simply cannot leave this stuff behind.” he leans towards her conspiratory, making sure to fold his arms onto the desk, making his arms flex. He looks at her through his eyelashes for a good measure when he says: “We are actually doing a photoshoot for one of the most famous magazines, I can’t tell you which of course” mostly because he doesn’t know any of their names “but the bags contain all the clothes we need, we simply must take them with us.” he gently grabs her hand, running his thumb over her knuckles “I would really appreciate your help.” he tries to make his eyes as big as possible.

The poor girl just stares at him, mouth slightly agape. “I... well, I could… I could try something?” she stammers.

Alec smiles and places a small kiss on top of her hand, praying to the angels that Magnus’ jealousy won’t get better of him right now.

She smiles, cheeks red as a tomato and starts to furiously typing into her computer. Alec can feel Magnus’ gaze burning into his back, but doesn’t dare to look back, not yet. It takes a minute until Lucy looks back up again “Well, Mr. - “

“Alec.” he winks.

“Alec” she blushes again. “You are in luck, your airplane is not at its full capacity, there were some connection flights delayed because of a storm in the Midwest and a lot of the original passengers will be flying by replacement plane, so it shouldn’t be a problem from the capacity perspective, however the airline policy states than any bag heavier than 50 pounds require additional charge of $100 and if it is over 71, the extra charge is $200.”

“You are an angel Lucy, we will of course pay the extra charge.” he smiles winningly and starts the load the suitcases onto the belt.

Five minutes later and they are leaving the check-in area only with their on-board bags.

“Next time take off your shirt too” Jace teases “We could’ve spared those $1200.” Alec throws him his best glare, he still did not look at Magnus.

“Give me your passport Alexander” his husband commands and Alec sheepishly turns to him, handing it over. He has no idea what the warlock wants to do with it, until he sees a small piece of paper sticking out. Magnus pulls it out and with a small spark of magic incinerates it, before Alec can see more than an ilegible row of numbers, Lucy’s phone number.

“Are you mad?” he asks his husband.

Magnus sighs, he pulls him suddenly, making him crash into his chest “You played her beautifully darling” he bites at Alec’s jaw. “And I told you I am not the jealous type.”

“Uh-huh” Alec consents sarcastically. He is glad that Magnus did not make a scene, but he knows his husband, he can feel how stiff he stands, body rigid and coiled tightly.

Magnus was telling the truth when he said he is not the jealous type, he never was, well, until he met his husband. He is usually very good at hiding it, if he says so himself. In the years they’ve been together, only two times Alec noticed it. First time back in New York, when he met Andrew Underhill. Just the idea that Alec would confide in this man, man, he never even heard of before, made his blood boil. The second time was in Alicante. There is this fledgeling of a shadowhunter, Micah, who is obviously gone for his handsome Hgh Inquisitor, like many of his peers. The difference in this one is that he kind of looks like Magnus a bit and it makes Alec more gentle with him. Magnus logically knows that he is no threat to their relationship, but sometimes the traitorous thoughts of how easier Alec’s life would be if he fell for someone like Micah come to the surface. And it makes him want to push the boy away from his husband.

And Alec knows it and finds it highly amusing.

So Magnus pretends he doesn’t want to jump over her desk and hit dear pretty Lucy over her head with something, he pretends not to see when the guard at the security check runs his hands all over Alec’s body for much longer than any other passenger or when the flight attendant comes to check three times, whether his husband is comfortable. He just bites down his anger and sprawls all over Alec when the flight takes off, making it clear to anyone that this man is taken.


End file.
